custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Golden Flame0
—The CBW Community Team Sorry, don't know what you mean by that: do you want me to get the pages up to standard (with templates and sections and such), or do you want me to create some information of my own to add? Either way, I'd be glad to help you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Got it. I'd have thought you'd want to make the information yourself, but it's an honor to have a hand in your story. Just curious--will any info I create play a part in The First Battle? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, frankly, you're new, and I don't know whether you'll be able to commit. I'd have to see an example of a review first: can you try a hand at Deep Shadows? It's not very long, so reviewing it shouldn't be much of a problem (though you should see other reviews from the NRC first, so you aren't unfamiliar with what to do). [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, the review was good, but frankly, I didn't find it too in-depth. I'll accept you into the club, but you must understand that you should try to improve your writing a bit more before you make an official review. Please don't take this as an insult to your writing skills, but I don't think you're quite ready yet. I hope you understand. Regarding the articles: should I start? I believe you said to wait until your "Reach" page was created, which I did; do you want me to start now? On the topic of your signature, there's some coding you have to use to customize it. You can look at other people's sigs to see how it's done, or you can ask me how you want it and I'll do it for you. Once the sig's finished, there's a box you can put the code in in , which will replace your regular signature when you sign. Hope I've helped. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:47, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I've never really liked the idea of people using a revived Teridax in their stories, since, frankly, he's already undied several times in the canon. I think it's always better to just use an original villain, or expand upon the story of an existing one who hasn't been killed off repeatedly. (Of course, using Teridax before his death is just fine; it's the revival part that bugs me.) Still, though, you can go ahead if you like the idea. And I'm afraid that a crossover with my story will probably not be possible--it's set in a universe that's notably different from the Prime one, and I've always been a big worrier when it comes to continuity, so using the same characters in other stories where there could be contradictions to the main saga isn't an option for me. However, that doesn't preclude you from using alternate versions of the characters, so long as you don't derail their personalities too much. I'll have to ask you, though: what are you looking for in your characters? What do you want in them that you don't already have in your story? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I still don't believe that would work. That would almost certainly lead to plot holes, and I don't like people using the Prime versions of my characters because their personalities might get derailed, and I consider it wise to only include stories in my saga that contribute to the plot. Also, I don't think you're getting my point. I don't like the idea of Teridax's return before it's been used before, and it's cliche. You can still do it, of course, but you asked for my input, and I'm giving it to you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) And I'd like to ask this one more time to clarify: you want me to help create backstory for your characters, right? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I though I said I was doing backstory, not updating your story serial. I'd rather leave your serial alone. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 05:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I assumed it was inside the MU. I'll fix it and the rest of things that contradict with your canon. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 06:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hi Thank you for coming to me! :) I don't get many messages anymore and my presnce on this website is being ever less felt so I am very happy you came to me. I will help you as much as I can, but I might only begin working next weekend. You see I've got a few exams this week and I am kinda busy. Is that alright with you? Oh sorry man, I really am, but its not that I forgot.Its that I'm resigning as a user entirely. You can read about it in my blog-post. I am SOOOOO sorry man. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) By the looks of it, TheSlicer helped you out a lot. I encourage you write your own stories. And there's not much more to editing than learning by yourself. However, if you do struggle with anything in particular, contact me again. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 07:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by "look nicer". All you have to do is add templates. --'TDG (Talk)' 08:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry I'm on vacation, and yes, I'm busy. As for your messages--since vie yet to make a talk archive, so I'd recommend that you check the history for previous revisions. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey, I couldn't help but notice that you needed some help. TDG was right, basically you need to learn on your own, but I know quite a bit for organising pages. I know several templates as well (But the Slicer is way better. I also have some friends on other wikis that I could bave stop by to help.) Here are a few tips for character pages: *Start with a basic outline for who your character is, but not a backstory, just a little introduction. *Now, use a headline Heading 2 to do something like "Early Life", or "As a toa". *If you want a gallery, use the tabber template to put it at the top. Here's an example that I used on Ultimatrum's page: Don't show Ultimatrum gallery= |-| Show Ultimatrum Gallery= *If the character is in a certain group, there might be a template, like Template:Dark Hunters (You probably know how to put up templates. If not, contact me or anyone else.) *Add sections like "Tools and Weapons", "Trivia", "Notes", etc. *Use the character infobox or something close to it for characters. *Make sure you use Template:Writer And story pages: *Writer Template *Headers (Level 2) for chapters/Prologue/Epilogue *Level 3 headers for sub-chapters *Sometimes you can use a template (Forget name, because I don't use it) for story information. *Add links to characters names about every 4 chapters (At least). Other Pages? Well, pages like tools, weapons, vehicles and stuff require certain templates, but make sure you use the writer template. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 19:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hulloziez Golden Flame0 Helloziez... (if you steal this line, the evil leprechaun will tickle you to DEATH!) Is there, by any chance, justa little, an overly clicked MineCraft file on your PC (Mac and Linux also possible)? Just to let you know, I control . Everything he does, I make him do. So, if you have anymore questions, just ask me. :) --'''TDG (Talk) 07:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well I could, but I will not, as he belong to . The wiki seems, slightly strange. I have no idea whether to take it seriously or not. Sorry, but I've just got too much to do (writing, school work, maintaining other wikis). I'd love to help, but I just too busy as it is. --'TDG (Talk)' 07:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I think you should. The best way to learn is learn by yourself. I've done it - look at me now. :) Hope your wiki has great success! --'TDG (Talk)' 07:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I've told you before - I will ONLY use SlicerBot on CBW. Ask Slicer. --'TDG (Talk)' 07:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Can't you just make your own bot for that? [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 15:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's pretty simple. Just download AWB and get one of the staff to mark it with a bot flag on your wiki. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 23:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Stub Hello, Golden Flame0. I'd like to notify you that your page, Antogen, is lacking in content and has been marked as a stub, and will be deleted on July 2nd, 2013 if not enough content is added by that date. Shadowmaster 06:33, June 2, 2013 (UTC)